


The First Punishment

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Enemas, FTM, M/M, Punishment, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason nearly kills them both on patrol and requests a punishment when they return home





	The First Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for way too long cause I kept forgetting and didn't know how to write it.
> 
> But here it is!

“That was stupid, irrisponsible,  _ reckless _ -”

Dick was furious. Fuming as he stalked back and forth across the living room floor while Jason stayed silent on the couch, watching.

“Dick-” he said softly when the other hadn’t said anything more.

“I’m still talking!” Dick shouted, whirling on Jason to stare at him. It was then that the younger saw tears in Dick’s eyes. “Why did you do that, Jason? You could have  _ died _ !”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you  _ could  _ have!” Dick stressed. His chest was heaving as he took a step back to try and compose himself. “I’m sorry I yelled,” he whispered. “I was just so  _ scared _ , Jay.”

Jason nodded, mouth dry. “I know,” he said quietly.

“You could have  _ died _ .”

“I know.”

The living room was dropped into silence. “I need a moment,” Dick whispered, turning away and walking towards the living room window, curtains drawn. Jason watched him, watched Dick trying to get his emotions in check.

“Dick?” he prompted softly, standing and taking a few steps closer. “Do you want to punish me?”

Dick went stiff but Jason forced himself to not be concerned. He waited a beat and as he’d thought, Dick slowly turned his head, just enough to see Jason out of the corner of his eyes.

“What?” the acrobat said quietly enough that Jason wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been listening for it.

“You were right, I was irresponsible tonight and could have gotten seriously hurt,” Jason explained. “I could have gotten us hurt. Hell, could have gotten us  _ killed _ . Both of us.” he hesitated letting that sink in. “Do you want to punish me for that?”

Dick was quiet for a long time, turning so that he was fully facing Jason. “I-I don’t...Jason, I  _ can’t _ .”

“Why not?” Jason asked. 

“Because...w-well because-”

“What if I ask for it?” Jason asked. When Dick was silent, Jason took another step forward. “What if I asked you to punish me?”

“I...Jason…”

“I was irresponsible tonight, Dick,” Jason began calmly. “Will you punish me?”

Dick bit his lip, tightly gripping his shirt until Jason had to gently take his wrists and pry his hands away from the fabric before he ripped it.

“I’m asking, Dick,” Jason murmured, gently turning Dick to face him, tilting the acrobat’s head up so they were eye to eye. “I give consent.”

Dick swallowed thickly. “Do you...really want it?”

“Yes,” Jason replied.

“Okay,” Dick finally agreed softly. “What do you...what should I-”

“What if I wrote down my punishment suggestions,” Jason offered. “We put them in a hat and choose at random. That way you don’t have to make a decision.”

Dick nodded though he still looked very uncomfortable with the idea of punishing Jason at all.

“Okay, give me a second,” Jason said before slipping off to grab paper, a pen, and some hat like object to mix the options around.

……………

“You just pull one slip of paper and that’s the punishment I get,” Jason explained, handing the hat over to Dick. The acrobat stilled looked hesitant but he reached over nonetheless, hand hovering over the hat before reaching inside and pulling one out from the bottom.

“Well?” Jason asked when Dick had just stared blankly at the paper. “What is it?”

“Jason, I don’t want to do this,” Dick said quietly, looking over at him.

“What is it?” Jason asked again, reaching over to take the paper from Dick. he looked down at the words and his stomach flipped. “Ah.”

“Tell you what,” Dick finally said. “We let it rest tonight. I don’t want to punish you when I’m still upset. Tomorrow, when we’re both in a better mood, we’ll do it then. And if not that one, then maybe a different one.”

He seemed more confident now. More alive now that most of the anger had faded from his body. It was like flipping a switch though if Jason was being honest with himself - and he usually wasn’t - it was hot as fucking hell.

“We can do that one,” Jason said, flipping the paper around mostly so the bold letters spelling out ‘enema’ weren’t staring him in the face anymore. “You want me to actually feel remorse for something I’ve done? Do that.”

Dick still seemed on the edge of doing it or not, but he nodded all the same and stood, interlacing their fingers and drawing Jason up and into his chest.

“Help me undress?” he murmured, lifting his hands to lace them around Jason’s neck, body pressed into Jason’s own like he belonged there. Jason smiled, reaching around to deactivate Dick’s suit before slowly dragging the zipper down.

………………

THE NEXT DAY

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

Jason looked up from where he’d been lounging on the couch, reading. He stared uncomprehendingly until the other’s words finally registered.

“Only if you are,” he replied, sliding his bookmark into place before snapping the pages closed and standing. “Where to?”

“Bathroom,” Dick replied, leading Jason into their bathroom, gesturing to where he’d filled the bath with towels. “Those are so you’re comfortable.”

“I doubt I’m going to be with an enema shoved up my ass,” Jason mused as he stripped down. “But I appreciate the attempt.”

“If you’re good,” Dick murmured, gliding up to press himself to Jason’s back. “I might reward you.”

Jason chuckled weakly, shaking his head as he got into the bath. “Can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbled as he got down on his knees and forearms, never intending for Dick to hear though he always seemed to anyway.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assured.

“So long as I’m getting hella cuddles after this, I’m good,” Jason told him, the two of them breaking out into laughter. Once they’d gotten themselves together and Dick had finished preparing the enema, he took a seat on the edge of the tub.

“Sure you’re okay with this?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, I am,” Jason replied after a few long moments of thought. “I mean who knows, maybe I’ll enjoy it.”

“Hmm, well if you end up enjoying a punishment, then I might just have to give you a spanking,” Dick threatened.

Jason wondered if Dick could tell how much that turned him on. “I’ll look forward to it,” he fired back.

Dick smiled before reaching out to stroke a hand over Jason’s lower back. “Just relax, baby,” he murmured as he pressed the tip of the enema to Jason’s hole. “Just let yourself relax, okay?” he kept talking as he eased the nozzle into Jason. “We’re not doing a lot, just a little. Just enough for you to feel it and then we’ll stop, okay?”

“Mm hmm,” Jason replied, beyond words at the foreign feeling since the only thing he’d ever had up his ass were Dick’s fingers.

“Just use your safeword if you need to,” Dick coached. “I’m going to start the flow, okay?”

Jason nodded, letting out a little gasp when he felt the slow rush of lukewarm water flooding his body. It wasn’t bad, at first. Almost nice. But then, as he’d known it would, it got worse.

“Just breathe,” Dick coached as he began to squirm, ducking his head to rest his forehead against the towels he was pressed again, choking down a groan of discomfort as he felt himself begin to fill. Just when the feeling tickled on the edge of about to be uncomfortable, Dick stopped.

Jason gasped, unintentionally clenching down on the nozzle as he breathed, Dick stroking through his hair.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Dick asked sweetly, ever the actor and still able to stay in scene, even when Jason couldn’t. And maybe they hadn’t used the word scene to describe this moment, but there  _ was _ a reason they were doing this.

“I could have died on patrol last night,” Jason managed softly. “Could have killed us both.”

“That’s right,” Dick replied. “So, are you going to do it again?”

_ Probably. _ “No.”

Dick smiled though when Jason looked up, he could see in the other’s expression that Dick knew he wasn’t telling the full truth.

“Alright, I’m going to take the nozzle out then help you up to the toilet, okay?” Dick coached. “Do you want me to stay in here afterwards or just give you some privacy?”

Their relationship was anything but private but Jason still nodded. “Privacy.”

After removing the nozzle and helping Jason to the toilet, Dick pressed a kiss to his forehead and granted his request.

………………..

“We’re not going to do that again,” Dick declared after Jason had climbed into bed, warmed farther than normal from the shower he’d taken after his enema.

“Agreed,” Jason murmured, pulling Dick close and tucking his head into the smaller man’s neck. “Thank you though. I know you didn’t want to.”

“Only because I know you hate them,” Dick soothed, stroking his hands over Jaosn’s hair, his back, his arms. Because Jason needed touch just like Dick, just not as bad.

It was something no one really realized. No one but Dick, anyway.

“I love you,” Jason mumbled sleepily. “Can’t wait to punish you next.”

Dick laughed loudly, fondly. “What makes you think I’m going to need a punishment?”

“I know  _ you _ .”

Dick shook his head, tucking Jason closer, pressing periodic kisses to the top of the other’s head.

“Love you, baby,” he murmured, even though he knew Jason had long since fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts
> 
> And heads up, the next short is along the lines of kinda sad.


End file.
